Trying To Be Quiet
by BusyLovingGak
Summary: When Applebloom receives a strange present to help 'lighten' her mood, Babs Seed is the one to accidentally acquire it. But now they're both in the same room, and Babs has to be really quiet...


_~l~_

"I'm here!"

Applejack rounded the living room corner in time to see her little sister dropping her school bag down on the floor and entering the house.

"There ya are, how was yer day?" she asked with a smile.

"The usual, got off school, hung out with mah friends, ate, and now I'm checkin' in like you asked." Applebloom explained quickly, hastily letting her words spill out as she walked over to the kitchen.

Her sister followed, instantly cocking an eyebrow, "So… you were plenty nice and hung out with Babs, right?"

The filly turned momentarily, a discerned look on her face. "Babs? Oh yea, sure we did!" she smiled and plucked out a peach from the fruit basket, knowing her sister was probably going to tell her to eat a snack, regardless of any lunch she had.

"Well I'm certainly glad t' hear it. Your cousin needed some new friends for her first day here." Applejack said with a smile, grabbing her own fruit from the kitchen and walking back out to the living room, Applebloom already having trotted back to the front door.

_New friends, alright._ The filly thought to herself, rolling her eyes as she was reaching up to open the front door again.

"Now hold on just a moment, little Apple," The orange mare came up and placed a hoof on the door, "Where are you plannin' on going in such a hurry already?"

"Well you said I just had to check in!" Applebloom said quickly, "Nothin' about staying here!"

Applejack raised a suspicious eyebrow. "What are ya up to this time?"

"Nothin' bad, I promise. I just got some stuff to do with my friends!" she spoke with an innocent smile, to which her sister rolled her eyes to.

"Fine, but at least go check the letter ya got while you were gone."

This caused the filly to blink, and step off the door, shifting the peach into another hoof, "Huh?"

"Some letter addressed t' you. I left it in your room." she replied simply.

Applebloom had a slightly confused look, "Letter?" her sister nodded.

The filly swiftly ran to the staircase and dashed up, dropping her peach on the floor, much to Applejack's annoyance.

She hurriedly jumped into her room and looked around at the simple dresser, nightstand, closet, and bed. Quickly spotting said letter, she eagerly walked to her bed and grabbed it in her teeth, slowly and carefully tearing the seam and opening it, letting a little red card and a blue paper drop out.

Curiously glancing down at the paper, she tossed the letter aside and grabbed it in her teeth, unfolding it and laying it on the bed to read:

_ Thought you might need something to lighten your mood_

_ Just put it under your pillow, have fun_

Applebloom stared at the piece of paper ominously, turning it over and scanning it a couple times. No signature, name, nothing. Her eyes then caught on the little red thing still on the floor, eying it curiously. Gently picking it up with two hooves, she inspected the object. It wasn't much bigger than an apple in length, and felt a little like a piece of wood, only red, circular, and with a strange leafy design lacing it.

The filly was in a hurry and didn't have time to fully delve into what it might be or who sent it, so she just tossed the thing under her bed's pillow and swiped the paper away, dropping it into the trash and dashing back downstairs, flinging the door open.

"See ya later, sis'!"

_~l~_

Applejack kicked the door closed quietly, walking inside the farmhouse once more, having just gotten back from her daily chores and food gathering. She sighed in contentment at the warm home's usual serene feeling and went to instantly plop down on her favorite couch in the living room.

_It was a good day. _She thought to herself with a smile, retrieving her stetson and setting it on her furry chest as she nestled down in the warm cushions, closing her eyes.

Merely a couple of peaceful moments passed before her ears perked up when the front door was once again pushed open. Her little cousin, Babs Seed, stepped inside.

"Oh, howdy, Babs!" Applejack greeted with a smile.

The amaranth filly looked up at Applejack and returned the smile nervously as she pushed the door closed. "Hey, Applejack."

"So how was your first day here?" she asked happily.

Babs merely replied with a nod, "Yea, it was pretty nice alright. But-" she let out a long yawn, "Mind if we talk about it tomorrow? I'm kinda exhausted…"

The mare blinked, "Oh, well yea, sure thing, sugarcube. You go and get yerself some rest." She waved a hoof, as the filly already started up the stairs. Babs waved back and disappeared up the steps quietly.

As if on cue, a red-maned filly pushed through the door, and walked inside. Applejack smiled again, "Well you two weren't too far off, why didn't ya walk together?"

The filly blinked, "Huh?"

"Your cousin just got here a moment or two ago."

"Oh, her… right." Applebloom mumbled quietly, clearly not happy about the news.

"What's wrong, there?" her sister questioned, automatically noticing the dreary tone.

"Nothin', really. Can I sleep down here for tonight?" the filly asked, smiling slightly at her sister. To which the mare raised an eyebrow.

"What in the hay would ya do that for? You have your room to share with Babs."

Applebloom sighed, not wanting to have to explain anything. "Never mind, I'll see ya tomorrow, sis'." She mumbled, turning and climbing the first step up.

Applejack blinked, once again taken by surprise. "Well alright, you two sure you don't want a quick snack or somethin'?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nah, it's fine." The filly said quietly.

"Aaalright. Good night t' ya both then." She said, watching the filly's tail disappear up the stairs.

_Something's up with those two. _She shook her head, nestling back down in the couch, perfectly snug and happy to fall asleep right there.

Applebloom slowly pushed her room door open, and was immediately met with Babs' spring-green eyes as she glanced back at the opened door.

The peach-furred filly scowled and quickly looked away, walking over to her dresser and trying to avoid her cousin standing by the closet fiddling with her own belongings. Applebloom sneakily put something inside a drawer that she had been concealing, and walked over to her bed again, getting ready to hop on when something nearly knocked her off balance.

"Hey!" she shouted.

"Sorry, but Applejack said _I _get to sleep in your bed." Babs sneered at the filly, smirking as she got an annoyed snort in response.

"Seriously? I really can't sleep in mah own bed?" she narrowed her eyes.

"Very seriously," Babs replied, plopping herself down and quickly snuggling under the fluffy pink blankets, "Thanks, it's really comfy too."

Applebloom huffed angrily and hopped onto the bed, walking to her nightstand and ignoring her cousin's stare as she tore a few leftover newspaper articles from in a drawer and hopped back off the bed, walking over and setting them down nearby the window and quickly lying down, not giving the filly another glance as she snorted and shut her eyes.

Babs smirked, placing her hooves under her head and lounging back comfortably. "Good night, _Applebud_." She said mockingly, earning no response out of the quiet filly.

She merely blew her hair away from her eyes, as usual, and snuggled against the soft pillow, slowly drifting off to sleep in the warm, pale night.

The bright starlight of the moon shined down through the window of the farmhouse, illuminating the room in a slight glow, right up to the edge of the bed where the little filly slept soundly.

It had been merely an hour since she had drifted off. Babs wasn't much of a light sleeper, but something about the sudden, gentle brush against her hind hoof…woke her.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open as she yawned slightly, peeking around and over at her sleeping cousin, who was snoring quietly. The amaranth filly pursed her lip and looked away, trying to stretch her legs.

But she was met with…resistance.

Babs reached down, grabbing the blanket covers and slowly lifting them to reveal her lower half. It was difficult to hold in the scream she did.

Curling around her two legs were what seemed to be some strange, dark red…vines. She blinked, holding in her gasp as she tried to wriggle her hooves. It was ominous at first, but whatever they might've been, they seemed to be warm and fuzzy, pressing gently against her fur.

The slightly confused filly blinked, and tried to reach down to see if she could pull the strange things off, but as she did so, they slowly tugged back at her legs, forcing her to squeak when her muscles were stretched, as though they just made her go through a tough exercise.

She narrowed her eyes at them. "What the heck are you things…" she mumbled mostly to herself, trying to prod at her legs and wriggle them. But her small movements were suddenly halted as one of the snaking vines curling around poked out and tenderly swiped its smooth, thin tip against her furry nethers.

The filly's eyes widened massively, and she instinctively tried to shut her legs together while reaching a hoof up to cover her mouth from squeaking loudly and waking up her snoozing cousin.

Babs glanced over at the napping filly, and sighed in relief as she saw her still snoring, back facing her. "W-what…" she stared at the thing that had touched her in that area. It was so confusing, that feeling was so…foreign, and peculiar. Had she felt it before?

She didn't have time to think further as the action was repeated. This time a rippling shiver shot through her body just slightly, as it was so odd. She tried as hard as she could to reach down and grab the vines, not sure if she hated what it was doing or not, or if she even should. But her little arms would not stretch far enough.

She collapsed back against the pillow, already exhausted from her multiple attempts. It was such a simple way to hold her back; yet effective. The filly half-glared, half-tilted her head at the things wrapped around her legs, and clenched her teeth as it swiped across her small entrance again, tracing softly.

Unsure whether to be angry, frightened, or giggly, Babs whimpered just slightly, trying to jerk her knees in response as the thing yet against prodded her opening.

Leaning against the pillow as comfortably as she could, and firmly holding a hoof over her mouth as she tried to figure it out, the velvety red tendril finally touched its smooth tip between her nether lips, and tenderly split them. Her eyes widened bigger than before as she whimpered, still not knowing exactly what to think, but knowing by her own thoughts by now that it couldn't be all that bad.

The vine-thing pressed warmly, sinking into her deeper and deeper as her whimpers slowly and quietly turned to something deeper and more drawn, more sensual. The slow assailant was softly coaxing her into a relaxing and pleasured state, and she was beginning to unconsciously enjoy it.

_But what if it's a trap? What if Applebloom set it up to embarrass me?_ She thought to herself suddenly, realizing how ridiculous and embarrassing a position she was in. The blanket had slid off somewhat during the whole movement so she was fully exposed. She glanced at her snoring cousin again.

_No…she kinda got upset when I took her bed. I don't think she'd be excited to go into her own setup._ Babs explained to herself, letting out a timid squeak as the vine twitched lightly as it was halfway inside her now, stroking its fuzzy surface against her tender, warm walls.

As the caressing outer vines stroked against her thighs and legs gently, continuing to relax and sooth her as the assailant pushed deeper, a sudden light brush against the filly's clit caused a sudden yelp. She didn't cover it in time. With a burst of worried strength, Babs reached down and managed to grab the blanket and pull it back over right as she saw Applebloom stirring.

The little filly slowly awakened, instantly looking out into the moonlit sky before slowly climbing to her feet. "Bleh…" she murmured to herself, noting that her cousin was fast asleep, or at least snoring softly enough to make it seem like that. She walked quietly past the bed, eyeing Babs curiously as she quietly made it to the door.

The little vine wiggled inside the amaranth filly, whose coat was not sweating slightly as she bit down onto her tongue, emitting a tentative squeak from inside, hoping it wasn't heard.

Applebloom simply nudged the door to the room open and quietly stepped outside. Moments later Babs heard the bathroom out in the hall open and close, and just assumed she was just getting a night time drink of water or something of the sort.

The bound filly let out a satisfied moan trail from her lips, smiling lightly, relieved from the silent holdup. She peeked under the blankets and saw that the little vine was now smoothly pushing into her deeply, before tenderly slipping back out.

She suddenly arched her back in a shrill cry as the thing brushed against her tiny clit against, causing her to drip a very miniscule amount of clear liquid onto the velvet-red tendril. Babs was quick to cover her noisy mouth with both hooves this time, eyes wide as she glanced at the open door, hoping for all hope was worth that her cousin wouldn't catch her in a state like this.

And whatever was happening, she had a feeling deep inside that it was soon cumming to a close, as her loins were feeling something deep inside. _Whatever this thing is for…I like it._ She smiled lightly to herself, a deep blush present on her muzzle as she relaxed herself and let the vine do what it was.

Babs barely dropped her hoof from her mouth in time as her cousin suddenly emerged through the door, eyes instantly glancing at her curiously, thinking she had caught a noise coming from the sleeping bully.

After a few moments, she shrugged and closed the door, simply walking back over to her sleeping spot quietly and snuggling down in the newspapers. Although uncomfortable, Applebloom was quick to drift right back to a peaceful sleep.

Babs was biting onto her arm now, refusing to let out the scream that was constantly trying to escape her lungs as the vine thrust back inside her soft, warm clenching walls. Her spring-green jewels glanced at the filly nervously, then back under the blankets at the assaulting tendrils.

She didn't know what exactly, but something had just tapped against a peak as the thrusting little thing brushed against her tender love button again, setting her into a fit of uncontrollable squeaks and muffled moans. It was almost torturous, but the things forced the filly to give in, regardless of if she knew how or not.

Babs finally yelped out in shock as the wave was slammed into her, spiking her entire body into a massive shiver, forcing her back to arch as she clutched her hooves over her mouth, trying her hardest ever to be quiet as she glanced at her cousin during the event, barely able to contain whatever it might be.

It was causing her tummy to flutter lightly with butterflies as the tendril stayed inside, while one loop of it stroked against her pleasure point with precision and care, driving her further into the emotionally confusing, but physically pleasuring, and mentally draining experience. She most certainly loved it, but was overall confused and beyond embarrassed as her little body was slowly set down from its own pushing.

Babs breathed out shakily and glanced down, almost concerned, watching a tiny amount of liquid trickling out of her furry entrance and onto the velvety red tendril. She sighed out, exhausted, not even bothering to see what happened next as she collapsed fully back down, leaving herself sweating and fully spent on Applebloom's bed.

Later that night, when Applebloom had woken up to leave, she glanced at her cousin. Even if her and her friends were about to go sabotage her, she had to admit, Babs looked really peaceful when she slept.

_~l~_


End file.
